


Chi fa da se, fa per tre

by GaoLiXia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Betrayal, Depressed Harry, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Harry is left alone, Hermione Granger Bashing, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Hurt Harry Potter, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, the fluff will be later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoLiXia/pseuds/GaoLiXia
Summary: Ron and Hermione have doubts about the mission. They leave Harry during the Horcrux hunt.Harry, left alone, realizes he isn’t as dependant on them as the thought… in the meantime he finds what is "the power the Dark lord knows not"... with the help of an unlikely ally.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 40
Kudos: 128





	1. The fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so I will be slow updating.  
> I know there are already many similar stories online... but I hope to give it my touch and that you guys will like it!  
> \---  
> For those who are curious: The title is in Italian (my mother tongue) and it's a saying that roughly means “If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself”, but literally it means “He who does it alone, makes up for three”. I thought it would be fitting.

Harry and Hermione had been exchanging ideas about where to find the sword after finding out about the punishment Snape gave to the students that tried to steal the sword in his office. In the meantime, Ron listened in silence to their discussion and when they asked his opinion he snorted.

“Oh, remembered me, have you?” Ron snarled.

“What?” Harry had not expected this kind of response.

“You two carry on. Don’t let me spoil your fun.”

Perplexed, Harry looked to Hermione for help, but she rolled her eyes, and then looked strangely at Ron.

“What’s your problem?” asked Harry.

“Problem? I have no problem,” said Ron, refusing to look at Harry. “Not according to you, anyway.”

“That is obviously not true. Come on, what’s wrong?”

Ron turned to look at him, his face still scowling. “What’s wrong? Well, it’s not like I’m not having the time of my life here,” he said, “you know, with my arm hurt, nothing to eat, and freezing my arse in this small tent every night. I just hoped, you know, after we’d been running around a few weeks, we’d have achieved something.”

“Ron--” Hermione said in a waring tone.

“No, Hermione. Let him continue. You both knew what you were signing for.”

“It’s just… ” Ron continued, after exchanging a glance with the girl “we know nothing. We’ve been stuck here for weeks without making any progress. I thought it would be different.”

Harry looked at him angrily “Different?” he said “How different? Did you think we’d be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you’d be back to Mummy by Christmas?” with every word his voice was getting louder.

“We thought you knew what you were doing!” shouted Ron, standing up “We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!”

“ _We_?” Harry was speechless, looking between his two friends, feeling suddenly cold despite the warming charms used all over their small refuge.

“Ron doesn’t mean it like that, the locket--” intercepted Hermione.

“Oh, I think he meant it alright.” Harry was now looking at Hermione “Did you think I hadn’t noticed the two of you whispering behind my back in such a small tent? Do you really think I’m stupid?”

“No, Harry--”

“I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING” Harry roared, finally losing his temper. “I told you everything Dumbledore told me! I’ve been straight with you two from the start. YOU two were the ones insisting on following ME when I told you about the mission he gave me!”

The three teenagers stayed still for a moment, looking warily at each other. The silence was deafening.

Hermione sighed “Harry. It’s just… lately we’ve been having some doubts. We’re not sure doing this on our own was a good idea. Maybe we should have told the Order and gotten some help.”

Harry looked at her in disbelief. “Really? That’s the solution to everything? Let’s go to the adults!” he threw his arms in the air. His voice going an octave higher. “Let’s tell them everything! So that if—no. _When_ one of them will be captured in this **war** , our plan will go to waste. The only advantage we have right now is the surprise element, we can’t let him know we found out about the Horcruxes. That is the reason why Dumbledore made you two swear an oath.”

“Yes,” Ron scorned, “let’s give the impossible mission to three teenagers! When anyone else on the Order could do it!”

“Then why are you still here?” Harry asked Ron.

“Yeah, that is the question of the day, isn’t it?” said Ron through gritted teeth.

“No one is forcing you to stay.”

“Then maybe I will go!” shouted Ron, his face almost as red as his hair. He took a step forward. “Didn’t you hear what they said about my sister? But you don’t really care, do you? _It’s only the Forbidden Forest,_ you said” Ron snarled with a bad imitation of Harry’s voice “You don’t care what happens to her there? And then they said that ’the Weasleys don’t need another kid injured’. Do you understand what that could mean?!”

Harry’s eyes softened. “Ron… I understand that you’re worried about your family, but what they said could just be a reference to Bill and George, they are already scarred, and you are supposedly still sick with spattergroit. Of course they would say something like that.”

Ron turned a nasty shade of purple. He had almost reached a level comparable to that of Vernon Dursley. “Oh, you’re sure, are you? Right then, well, I won’t bother myself about them. It’s all right for you, isn’t it, with your parents safely out of the way!“

Hermione gasped and looked between her two best friends with tears in her eyes.

Harry flinched at the hatred spat with those words and then froze, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

“My parents are _dead_.” Harry said coldly, “Thank you for the remainder. You can go and let your Mummy coddle you all you want, I won’t stop you.”

Ron didn’t make him repeat himself twice, he took off the chain of the locket and threw it on the ground between them, then looked at Hermione. “Are you coming, or what?”

Hermione was openly crying now. “Don’t-” she sobbed “Don’t make me choose, please.” She pleaded.

“No Hermione, it’s time for you to make a decision. It’s either you stay with me or without me” Ron gave her the ultimatum. She looked frantically at the both of them, and gave a last pleading glance at Ron, but when he sharply shook his head, she closed her eyes. And at that moment Harry knew. He knew that their friendship of seven years had reached the point of no return. Something had broken between them, and would never return.

“I’m sorry” she whispered without looking at him in the eyes. Her words pierced Harry’s heart like a cold dagger.

Ron turned around and got out of the tent without even looking back, Hermione hesitated for a moment, took Harry’s trunk from her purse and left in on the ground near the locket, before following her boyfriend out of the tent and of Harry’s life.

Harry stood there, frozen in shock looking at the entrance of the tent, for who knows how many minutes. After what felt like hours, he finally let out the sob that had threatened to escape out of his chest since the beginning of what he would later reference as ‘The Fight’.

He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a bit the original dialogue of the fight, but it’s still a lot similar to that of the book. From the next chapter everything will change from canon, even the ships… Who should I pair Harry with? For a few chapters the pairings will still be unclear, so let me know your opinion in the comments!  
> 1\. Charlie Weasley  
> 2\. Draco Malfoy  
> 3\. Blaise Zabini  
> 4\. Theodore Nott  
> 5\. Ginny Weasley


	2. Alone

Harry stood there, looking dumbly at the entrance of the tent, for what felt like hours. He still couldn’t believe they left.

 _They left_.

He was alone.

He had trusted them with everything he ever knew. He never hid anything from them. He thought their friendship would survive anything if it could survive 7 years of attempted murders. Even when his friends doubted him, he never doubted them, and he still forgave them. Because he was so care-starved in his childhood, he would go to any lengths not to lose those friends. Such as begging the Sorting Hat to let him be in the same house as his first friend. He would have done _anything_ for them. He would _die_ for them.

And at the first obstacle of the hunt they left him. It’s not like they didn’t find anything. They had found the locket and discovered a way to destroy it… it was a matter of time before they would make another breakthrough.

But there was not a ‘they’ anymore.

He was alone.

Harry had found himself in a lot of difficult situations. Most of which included threats to his life, but he had never, _truly_ , had been alone in those situations.

In first year, it was the three of them that went to save the stone.

In second year, it was the three of them that tried to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets.

In third year, it was the three of them that found out the truth about Sirius and helped him escape.

In fourth year, his friends had been the ones supporting him throughout the Triwizard Tournament, helping and giving him suggestions for the tasks.

In fifth year, his friends and the DA had been the ones on his side, fighting against Umbridge and in the Department of Mysteries.

In sixth year, he was with Dumbledore in the cave and it had still been his friends fighting the Death Eaters on the school grounds.

He felt like he didn’t know how to function alone anymore. Even though he had been alone for a long time before going to Hogwarts, and every summer. He had grown so accustomed to having his friends’ support that he forgot how to be independent.

Finally Harry woke up from his numbness and slowly moved to the bed, where he sat and put his head between his legs. His heart was beating erratically, and he had started to feel nauseous. What was he going to do?

 _They left_.

Harry slowly gathered himself in a foetal position, trying to slow down his breathing between heart-wrenching sobs. He hadn’t cried like this in years. He didn’t even cry like this when Sirius and Dumbledore had died.

Grief, that he knew how to handle. Death was predictable for him. He knew everyone at one point would die, and knowing they were at war, he was prepared to lose family and friends. But betrayal… he never thought it would happen. Not like this.

 _Family_. Did he even have that anymore? He always thought of the Weasley family as his own. Now he had lost them too.

Was this how Remus had felt when he thought Sirius had betrayed his parents and killed Pettigrew? Did he also feel so lonely? So wounded that it felt like his heart had been ripped apart? _Probably it doesn’t even come close to that_ , Harry told himself. He suddenly had a newfound respect for his ex-professor. How could a person survive something like this? Harry felt like he wanted to die. He felt like he had no more reason to fight.

Losing his fight against exhaustion, Harry finally closed his eyes and drifted asleep. Tears still slowly tracking down his pale cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, It's short.   
> The next chapters will be longer, I promise!  
> Thank you to everyone that liked and commented on the first chapter... i will keep your opinions in mind ;)  
> Keep commenting and letting me know what you think! I appreciate every feedback.


	3. Plans

When Harry woke the following day, it was several seconds before he remembered what had happened. He stayed there, sprawled in bed, for a while, his head was pounding, and since he fell asleep with his glasses on, they had painfully stuck under his cheek. His face felt dry and bloated and his eyes felt puffy. He probably never looked worse.

While he was laid there, wrapping his head around the idea of being completely on his own for the first time in his life, he finally realized there was no going back.

 _They are gone_. Harry told himself, suddenly jumping on his feet.

 _They are gone_. Harry kept telling himself while he washed and dressed. Repeating it in his mind like a mantra. Keeping himself busy and avoiding at all cost looking at the mirror.

 _They are gone and not coming back_. It was a simple truth, and by the time Harry had finally calmed down and realized what he was doing, he had cleaned and organized the whole tent and was halfway though his trunk. _Not that there was much left_. He thought, sneering. Most of their possessions were in Hermione’s magically expanded purse and he had already got rid of anything useless before starting the ‘hunt’.

 _Get over it_. He told himself. _They are not coming back. And I have to keep going forward_.

Knowing that his location was still untraceable and well hidden, even to the other two, should they ever decide to come back, Harry decided to slowly make an inventory and a list of places he could go, since until now, it was only Hermione deciding random places where to camp.

He still had more or less a day worth of food and drinkable water, some of his Dudley-hand-me-downs, a few robes and some of the clothes that were given to him as birthday/Christmas gifts by his friends, including Mrs. Weasley yearly woollen jumper. He still had the Marauder’s map, his invisibility cloak, a few school books (Charms, transfiguration, DADA and potions), spare parchment and quills from his last year at Hogwarts. He had more or less 20 pounds in his trunk, and less than 10 galleons in his pouch, together with the snitch Dumbledore left him and the broken piece of Sirius’ mirror.

 _Not enough_. Harry realized. He was lest with almost nothing to go by. He needed both money and information. The problem was… _how_?

Should he reach Remus? He seemed eager to help, the last time he saw him at Grimmauld Place. But at that time, he also couldn’t say they had parted on good terms. And Tonks was pregnant, he couldn’t risk putting her in danger. Then there was the problem of secrecy. He couldn’t trust anybody else with his mission. There were too many risks, and sincerely, Harry didn’t think he could trust anyone else in the near time. He had had enough of people turning their back on him. First, his ‘family’ that should have raised him, then Dumbledore, always hiding the truth from him and just giving him hints, making him work for the hard solution, when, in hindsight, there were so many shortcuts they could have taken. And that, without even counting Snape turning on the Order, Mundungus getting Mad Eye killed and stealing from Sirius’ house, Kreacher getting his master killed and his friends taking the easy way out when they reached a dead point.

He had had enough of people. Looking at the events from this point of view, made him realize, maybe being alone wouldn’t be so bad after all. Ron and Hermione had blocked all of his ideas of places where to look for the Horcruxes.

He took one of the spare parchments and started to write down his ideas, trying to put order in his thoughts:

They had already found and destroyed 2 horcruxes, and found another.

~~Cave near orphanage~~ : locket

 ~~Gaunt shack~~ : ring

 ~~Malfoy family~~ : diary

Two were put in places significant to Voldemort in his childhood, and another was entrusted with one of his inner circle Death Eaters.

Harry realized that his idea of one of them being in Godric’s Hollow was not really practical. After _that_ night, Voldemort ‘lived’ as a spirit (in Albania?) for 13 years. Making a Horcrux required a ritual, so when he tried to kill Harry and was hit by the rebound of the curse, he couldn’t have had time to do it and hide it well. Could he have come back and hidden one there after being resurrected? One could never be too sure, so he wrote it down.

Voldemort was an orphan. He often used it as a card to get the teachers on his side at Hogwarts, and emphasised it by using the cave he visited as a child as hiding for one of them. Harry was an orphan too, and knew how much Hogwarts meant to him. Voldemort had also returned after he had graduated to get a teaching position. A teaching position he knew Dumbledore wouldn’t give him. Harry was sure, that was the moment he hid one of them in the school. Maybe in the Chamber of Secrets? Or in another part of the castle. Harry sat there looking at the map in silence for what felt like hours, and then wrote again on the parchment.

~~Cave near orphanage~~ : locket - _childhood_

 ~~Gaunt shack~~ : ring - _family_

 ~~Malfoy family~~ : diary – _followers/power_

 **Godric’s Hollow** – Potter’s cottage – _last place before disappearing for 10 years_

 **Hogwarts** – Chamber of Secrets? Hidden passages? Shrieking shack? RoR? DADA classroom ( _is the Horcrux the source of the one-year-curse of the teaching position_ )?

If his head was pounding when he woke up, now his headache was splitting him. Harry slowly took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sighing tiredly. Before making a move to search the horcruxes, first of all, he had to get money and a new hiding place.

Where to go?

And then there was the tiny, tiny problem of the locket that was still on the floor, where Ron had left it the evening before. Harry had spent the whole day pretending not to see it and _feel_ it. He didn’t dare put it on when he was alone in fear of its influence, and in hindsight, none of them should have worn it.

They had been so stupid. They knew and had seen in second year, what happens when you spend a lot of time with one of them. The diary had possessed Ginny and the ring was able to curse the strongest wizard of the century. Why would they think the locket would be different?

The locket was for sure the catalyst of ‘the fight’. But from what they had seen, it seemed like it was only amplifying feeling and thoughts that were already there. _They_ already doubted him. The locket just gave them the excuse to get everything out. And it had already been a day. The influence of the Horcrux was long gone and Hermione was the one to choose this place as a hiding, she knew how to reach the place. Even though they could not find the tent because of the wards and enchantments, they could still look around and Harry would easily hear or see them if they were nearby, just like they had overheard Dean and his hiding-comrades.

And he didn’t hear anything. The only sound he had heard outside of the tent, was that of the rain. Heavy droplets slashing on the ground, the small river on the side getting bigger and louder.

Harry sighed, emptied his pouch and levitated the locket inside of it. Then he levitated the pouch inside his trunk, and closed it. As soon as it was out of sight he felt as if he could breath easier.

He also needed to find a way to destroy it. The day before he and Hermione ad guessed that the Sword of Gryffindor could do it, because it was impregnated of basilisk venom… but he already knew where to find basilisk venom.

The Chamber of Secret.

And since Hogwarts was a place to visit anyway to search the Horcruxes, he might as well make a trip and steal a few basilisk fangs. He made a mental note of it.

Now, the main problem was where to go. He still had the tent, and could easily use enchantments to hide it, but being in the middle of nothing was no help at all. Maybe he should move to a city? Could he dare show his face in public, even if it was only with muggles? Harry never really travelled outside of Privet Drive in his childhood and during his school years, he only went between Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and London, and those were all places where he would be recognised.

Harry made a mental note of needing to learn glamour charms or maybe buy muggle hair dyes and concealer for his scar… but for those he would need money. For now he had only enough muggle money to buy food for a few weeks if he used it sparsely. His options were either to steal or go to his vault in Gringotts… but that would mean being seen.

So, first of all, find a new place, then glamour charms, then Gringotts. And less than two weeks to do it.

 _I can do it_. Harry told himself. _I can do it_. He took a breath, glanced outside the tent one more time and then started packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading, liking and taking time to comment :)   
> I agree with most of the comments, Ginny is not in for this story. She would not fit all. And Draco too, would be hard to fit considering what I plan to do next.  
> Soooo, right now we have these options:  
> 1\. Charlie Weasley  
> 2\. Blaise Zabini  
> 3\. Theodore Nott  
> Personally I lean more torward either Charlie or Blaise. But since the pairing is not the "main story" of this fic, I will take my time to decide.  
> Continue to let me know what you think! I appreciate every kudo and comment :)


End file.
